


Accelerate with the Brakes On

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Graphic scenes of guerilla warfare, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester offs himself offscreen, M/M, Naomi isn't a good social worker, Neglect, Porn, Sick Sam Winchester, Slow Build, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Dean, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was a soldier in Afghanistan until the earth fell away from him. Literally. Now he is part of the staff of a boarding school in Nebraska for troubled boys.</p><p>Dean has been trying to raise Sammy since he was five when his father burnt down half of the house killing their mother. He loses it when he finds that John has left them. </p><p>Now Dean is court ordered to go to Agapé Ranch Boarding School and be under the guardianship of Castiel. This is how two broken souls find stability.</p><p>**** Super Angsty and scary beginning. Please send respect to the soldiers in Afghanistan. The war there is truly dangerous. I know I exaggerated a few things, but tried to be as accurate as possible.****<br/>Chapter 4: ~SEXY TIMES~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brake

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the beautiful [ IceFemme](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/)

Spending eight impossible years over in Afghanistan made Castiel Novak used to being watched and ready for ambush. By 2008, he became head of his squad partly because all of his initial comrades had been injured to the point of being immobile or died in the previous four years. It was a gruesome and terrifying landscape they had to purge. It was perfect for the guerilla tactics of the Taliban. It cost the troops years of trial and error until they had a more capable defense and offense scheme.

Castiel’s team got recognition for blending in as much as possible with the locals and planted cameras along the goat herder routes to track the flow of individuals walking the paths. Castiel took advantage of his Russian heritage and would discuss with the local ex-soviets about arms deals and other intel once he was in charge. Everything looked like it would get better but he started hearing rumors of a new surge far more equipped. Always a cautious man, he started growing out his beard and had purchased local clothing that could go over his kevlar.

It was 04:00 when the blasts hit. Their base camp was on a cliff side. They figured taking over some caves on one of the highest ridges would be beneficial. It was until it was hit by four fucking anti-aircraft missiles. The screams of good men and women falling and the shaking of his soul will haunt him forever. At least it was too dark to see them. He made a mad scramble for his emergency pack before running into the largest cave chamber that had their communications setup. The technician who was already there was in hysterics as he sent out the codes for support. Castiel grabbed one of the charged up satellite phones and told the technician to contact Michael and let him know that a fallen angel is out. With the fifth hit of a missile, the support beams started to give. He patted the technician’s shoulder to try to get them to move, but they were paralyzed in fear.

He steeled himself and muttered, “May God rest your soul.”

He climbed up the emergency exit as the cave collapsed. Clinging to chaotic earth, he tried to make sense of it all. It seemed like Michael’s and Gustav’s intel was correct. Some new warlord was set on funding the death of the foreign forces. Once the world was calm but ringing in his ears, he put on his local clothes over his kevlar and turned on the gps tracker of the satellite phone. Then the ground started to shake in the almost sunrise. He sprinted away thanking God for his legs as the cliff became rubble 200 ft below.

After a week of being a shadow from village to village, he finally got the call to get his ass to Kandahar. He was already heading towards there since he was in no mood to stop by any NATO office in the region. He didn’t want to spend anymore time there than needed. Once in Kandahar, he was flown to a military hearing about the attack. Having 10 days gave him time to gather intel and his story. After a shower and a shave, he was whisked into a hearing room. The General and officials there decided that he was not a coward but was a hero. They were impressed by his decisions. Two of them kept pressing him to continue on with a higher rank. But he couldn’t. He knew he was going to be a risk and a threat to his soldiers if he was to go back. The General saw it in him and asked about the future he wanted. Castiel admitted that he always wanted to be a teacher. Then, without any follow up, he was excused.

He spent the weekend in some city that he wasn’t aware of. He spent hours staring off into the distance while on buses. Once he came back to the motel room, there was an envelope from the General’s office. Scribbled in old cursive, it read “You deserve a good future, son.” Castiel shook his head as he opened up the envelope to find a job offer from a military school in Nebraska. He was shocked at the pay offer and the choice of positions to choose from. He had an english degree from before the towers fell.

He laughed coldly, for once it looked like it will be useful.

Stepping onto the vile carpet of Lincoln airport, Castiel became a veteran. The only thing that was significant at that moment was how invisible he felt. And how thankful he was for it. There was the occasional airport worker wishing him a good day. He ignored it for how foreign it felt. Once he got his duffel bag, he found the driver waiting to bring him to Agapé Ranch. The man with the sign of “Novak” was an older man with a beard and kind eyes. They shook hands before heading off to the boarding school. Castiel loved how flat everything was.

 


	2. Accelerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: John Winchester isn't meant to be a villain in this but more of the cause of what makes Dean who he is at the time of the story. Abandonment is the true villain. John is also a victim of this in his own way and kills himself. I don't go into it, but just fyi, John is dead in this story.

Dean hated himself more than anything in the entire world, and the world shared the mutual hatred. the world. And the world seemed to hate him just as much. His drunk father was far more focused on his navel gazing to pay attention to his hungry and shoeless sons for more than a few minutes a week. Dean begged, fought, and stole everything that his brother and himself shared. He barely had time to go to school because his little brother Sammy was going to middle school. Dean tried to get held back a few grades but it never happened. Instead he was suspended over and over again. He then tried to be good once he found out he could drop out at 16 to get his GED.

Of course, that didn’t go as planned.

It was New Years Eve, just 3 weeks before his 16th birthday when the shit hit the fan. Their dad had disappeared before Christmas and Sammy’s cough was getting worse. Dean was looking around his Dad’s room for a health insurance card or something that would help him get medicine for Sammy. Instead, he found the letter. His dad had another family. It actually took Dean a couple moments for this to sink in--his father had knocked up some woman and produced another child--one who apparently needed John Winchester more than his other two sons.Dean shook as the hatred drowned him. He couldn’t breathe or see.

When he came to, he was beating up a cop. His voice was hoarse and could only taste blood and vomit. Another officer was trying to pull him away from the bloody face that had the same eyes as his Dad. As Sammy. Dean couldn’t breath again. The shocked officers held him down and searched his body as he started to shut down. They found the crumpled letter from John. The paramedics sedated the teen and brought him to the psych ward.

Dean came to convinced he was in heaven. He felt guilt hit him. He died before getting the medicine for Sammy. A nurse came into view with a sad smile, “Hello, Dean. How’s that noggin of yours?”

“What happened? Is Sammy safe? Where is he?” Dean tried to speak out but his tongue was like sandpaper. The nurse handed him the water that was already waiting on the nightstand  although it was more of a taunt since Dean’s hands were restrained to the bed. She holds it up to his lips right as he gulped down the water, the nurse spoke, “Samuel is staying with the Moores at the moment. But, you...”

Dean winced and sputtered up the water he tried to swallow. The memories of the night before was a hard pill to swallow, even for Dean. He realized that his fate was pretty much sealed. He was a cop beater. A fucking 15 year old who punched up a cop. He always wanted to be a cop too. His eyes got wet and soon enough, he couldn’t see again. But instead of red filling up his vision, it was just watery gray.

When he came to next, there were the two officers. The one he attacked was bandaged up with a busted lower lip. They joked that Dean had one mean left hook and that he should learn how to hold back the murderous rage. This threw off Dean. He was expected to be shouted at. To be smothered with a pillow. Instead, the cops were there to see if he was okay. And to let him know that John Winchester shot himself up in Minnesota. Turned out that the woman he knocked up nine years ago didn’t want an alcoholic in her life, let alone her son’s. Dean tried to comprehend the news, but it was just static noise.

A doctor interrupted the officers to give the psych tests needed to see if Dean was bananas. For all he knew, he probably was. They were going to find out that he was an unfeeling unwanted creep. After the strange questions, the doctor wrote something on the paperwork before whispering in the uninjured officer’s ear. The officer left the room but Dean saw him talking into his radio through the window. When the officer came back in, he was grinning.

“Good news! The social worker has decided to put you into a boarding school!” The officer held his hand out for a high five but then awkwardly lowered it as Dean glared at him. Dean was still restrained.

“What the fuck do you mean by boarding school? Will Sammy be there?” Dean kept up an angry facade. But there was a part of him that was ecstatic to get out of it all instead of juvie or jail.

“The Moores have decided to foster him since he got into the private high school that their daughter is also enrolled in. You, on the other hand, will be going up to Lincoln to Agapé. You will be there until you’re 18. If you don’t want to go, you will spend 2 years in juvie, 3 years in jail and then they will determine your parole.” The officer still kept that casual smile that Dean wanted to smack off. Maybe he should’ve beaten that one.

“Fine. I will go. But do I get to see Sammy at least?” Dean tried to give his best puppy eyes, but Sammy’s were always better. The officers just shook their heads and left. Not knowing when he would see his brother was the worse punishment they gave him. Once he was finally able to use his hands, he flipped over in his bed and screamed into the pillow before falling asleep.

The next day, he was discharged. The social worker who was in charge of his case was a stern looking woman in a gray suit. Behind her was Sammy and the Moores. Sammy tried to run up to Dean, but his wheezing held him back. It shocked Dean to see those smiling eyes but a safety mask over the 12 year old’s smile. The social worker introduced herself as Naomi and explained what Agapé was while Sammy and Dean clung to each other. Dean was reassured that the woman had some semblance of caring when her eyes softened as he rubbed circles on Sammy’s back. From what he gathered, he was going to a military-like boarding school where troublemakers were sent to. She startled him by adding that it was the school where the smart troublemakers went. He was never told he was smart. That was Sammy’s department, not his.

As the afternoon wore on, the group went out to a late lunch and Jessica declared that they should celebrate Dean’s birthday then. The Moores and Sammy were nagging the waitress if they were serving pie while Dean was hiding his blush and tears behind a menu. When he dared to look up, Naomi was staring at him with pursed lips and said that she would pay for a pie at the bakery in downtown. Dean mumbled a thanks as the group headed out once the bill was paid.

“It’s what I can do. Well, the government can do. Sorry for denying your food stamp requests,” she spoke in a clipped voice. Dean frowned. He never applied for food stamps. He saw Sammy’s blush. The boy had obviously been listening in. Dean then remembered that one week where Sammy asked questions about how much they earned and how many taxes they paid.

Once in the bakery, they sang Happy Birthday to Dean as the baker placed a still warm apple pie on the table for them. Dean tried not to cry, but he did. It was the first time in 10 years where Sammy wasn’t the only one celebrating his birthday. The pie was delicious. A buttery crust and crisp spiced apple filling was all Dean needed for a day like this. Though it became a concrete weight in his stomach when it came to saying goodbye to Sam. He knew the boy had stars in his eyes for Jessica. He wished he could be there to help the boy through his first love. Then Dean realized he never had time to be in love himself. He sighed once he was in Naomi’s car. Maybe he did need to be alone.

It was eerie driving back to the Winchester residence. Naomi glared at the house. They never had the funds to fix the fire damage. The boys had gotten accustomed to avoiding the burnt half of the hallway upstairs next to their room or the three fourths of the kitchen that was tarped off to keep rain and snow from getting into the rest of the house. Dean became a skilled microwave cook since the only workable outlets were in the living room. Naomi sighed when he told her about it. She left him to gather his things as she made a call to the city to get the house condemned.

He looked around at his room to see that Sammy got his stuff out already. The two small bookshelves were bare and the two posters of nebulas were gone. But there was a poster of an old Chevy Impala ad with a note written in sharpie, “For my big brother. You are the coolest. Love, S.W.” Dean wiped away a tear before taking it down. He never had a poster before. Sammy’s nerd posters were expensive. Getting the rest of his stuff packed up was easy. He made sure to slip his book that held photos of his mother in his bag. After double checking it was there, he went back downstairs.

Naomi was standing in the doorway looking like the house was full of farts. Dean couldn’t help snickering. The woman really looked like she was out of her comfort zone. Without a word, they left the house and started the 3 hour drive to Agapé. On the plus side, she played awesome music in the car. On the negative, she was a horrible driver. When they got to the entrance gates of Agapé Ranch, Dean launched himself out of the car to just kneel on the ground and throw up. Unfortunately, the pie and bile combo landed on the polished shoes of Castiel Novak. Dean looked up with a sheepish grin after wiping the spittle off his chin. Stern blue eyes looked back down and cotton candy pink lips mouthed, “Welcome to hell, boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the beautiful [ IceFemme ](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/) Now go check out her [saucy ficlet ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/911606)


	3. Turn Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first day at Agapé. He's convinced that Novak is secretly a robot.

During the two years of working at Agapé, Castiel learned that the staff wanted him to keep up this terrifying persona of rigid stoicism. The boys ate it up too. There were some who wanted to know all about his time in the war. There were others who refused to speak to him out of fear. It was entertaining in a sick way. Castiel had grown accustomed to be suspicious and ready to defend himself from children thanks to the Taliban. There was always one who would try to stab a soldier as the groups of children asked for candy.

But these children were nothing like that. Some tried, but they wouldn’t be able to handle the blood on their hands like the war children. These boys were like puppies who were never taught the right words for them to function in society. The teachers there were all devoted to the cause. Ms. Bradbury and Ms. Harvelle were staunch believers that everyone was good and deserve a second chance. Once Castiel objected. Once.

“Cas, you’re getting your second chance as we speak,” Charlie spoke from behind her computer as she typed out the weekly bulletin. “You could still be back in Afghanistan or nowhere at all.”

Castiel enjoyed their chats even if they left him a little shaken.

Soon he gotten into the routine of teaching english literature for three hours every Monday and Wednesday. Tuesdays and Thursdays was his days to be an aid for struggling students. Fridays were his day with the whole school where they did boot camp drills. He did enjoy getting to be a drill sergeant. It was good to see the boys become more certain of themselves physically as well as academically. There were a few who dealt with depression or abused by hostile fathers, he had them go on morning runs with him instead.

Once it was the weekend, he could go to his little cottage on the edge of the property and take care of his garden. He loved the simplicity of it all. The safety in small comforts was helping his soul heal. He wouldn’t lie, the nightmares would give him images for those screams. But the terror lessened over the two years.

It was a brisk Saturday afternoon when he got the call from the administration building asking for him to stop by immediately at Mrs. Harvelle’s office. He jogged over to see what was up. Mrs. Harvelle was at the reception area with her cup of coffee and a new student folder.

“Nice to see you, Mr. Novak. We just got word that we will have a new student coming in tonight. Dean Winchester, Lawrence. He’s dealing with some awful tragedies. His father ditched him and his younger brother back at Christmas and then was found dead up in Minnesota two days ago. Suicide.” The brunette went back to talking once they sat in her office, “Dean found the goodbye letter three days ago. He freaked and attacked the police officers that his little brother called for. It looks like the poor boy was in charge of the family since he was five years old. The father was an alcoholic and neglectful father.”

Mrs. Harvelle paused and they exchanged a look. She knew Castiel’s upbringing. He too was a child of neglect. He could sympathize for the boy, though attacking police officers wasn’t appropriate.

“Dean was tested yesterday. He’s got a high IQ. Not surprising since he was able to go unnoticed until now. Because of his circumstances, the court order states that he has an aid with him at all times. They see him as a menace to society. But his social worker, my friend Naomi, believes he isn’t and that Agapé will do him good. Since he will be arriving at around 8 pm tonight, we need to get that lock fixed in your cottage and move in a cot for him.”

Castiel frowned, “Why can’t he be in the dorm?”

“Court orders, Mr. Novak. You agreed to be one of certified guardians. He’ll be your responsibility until June of 2015.” Mrs. Harvelle handed him the file and went back to her work. With a curt nod, Castiel went off to get Todd to help him change the lock as well as getting a temporary cot for just that night. Castiel couldn’t imagine making a young man sleep on something worse than he was already used to.

By 7 pm, Castiel had cleaned up his cottage and made sure it was appropriate for two people living in it. From his reading, it looked like Dean was used to living in a half burned out house. He tsked under his breath. That wasn’t right. He also saw that the boy was going to turn 16 in a few weeks. After marking it down in his calendar, he put on his nicest suit and drove to the gate to meet this Dean Winchester.

****

Castiel and Mrs. Harvelle heard the car before seeing its one working headlight. It sounded like hell in a handbasket. Mrs. Harvelle laughed, “Ah, that’s Naomi. She thinks speeding on dirt roads is appropriate.”

Castiel gave a small chuckle but went back to a stern face once the car came to a stop. Suddenly there was a young man launching himself out of the car cursing loudly, “God fucking damnit Naomi!” He then proceeded to vomit on Castiel’s shoes. The man hid his shock and queasiness with anger. It wavered a little when the boy, Dean, looked up at him with an apologetic smile. The boy was going to be a handsome man. He could feel the creeping of a crush come over him. Castiel whispered mostly to himself, “Welcome to hell, boy.”

Dean quickly stood up and mumbled something about car sickness. Naomi slammed her door shut, “Dean! Inappropriate! That’s a biohazard assault!” She turned to look at Mrs. Harvelle with a sigh and then the closest thing to a smile she could muster, “Ellen. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Agreed! How’s Kansas treating you?” The two women ignored Dean and Castiel as they wandered away to catch up.

“Huh. I thought she was a robot,” Dean muttered before turning to look at the man again. He felt bad for hurling on him. It wasn’t the first impression he wanted to give. “So, I’m Dean Winchester. You are?”

“Novak. There’s a towel in the truck. You will get it and clean off this sick from my shoes,” Castiel spoke tersely. He needed to set up a clear power differential quickly. Or he was screwed. Dean just looked at him for a moment before looking through the truck to find a rag that would work. He walked back to Novak and got down to clean off the puke.

“This sucks. I really loved that pie. I mean, sorry for the shoes,” Dean muttered realizing that Novak could clearly hear him.

“Sir, you address me as sir,” Castiel muttered while trying not to look down.

“Fine, sir. They are sick free, sir,” Dean stood up with what could only be a flirty smile. Castiel glared back trying to keep his composure. The boy’s smile wilted a little and he looked down at the gravel. “Um, I should get my stuff.”

Castiel watched the boy grab a small duffel bag and a poster out from the passenger seat. That was all the boy had. Castiel turned around to hide his frown. ‘The boy needs tough love. He need tough love.’ Dean followed him into the truck and they drove down to his cottage. The boy raised a brow, “Um, shouldn’t I be going to a school or something?”

“You are seen as a menace to society. You will not be allowed to socialize with the other students except for school days.”

“That sucks cock,” Dean grumbled as he jumped out of the truck with his things.

Castiel spent an extra moment behind the steering wheel praying for strength. Once his blood went back to places it should, he got out to unlock the cottage door.

“You will be sleeping in the living room tonight on that cot. Tomorrow we will run at 05:30, breakfast of smoothies at 06:25 hours, church at 07:30, administration brunch at 10, shopping for your furniture and needs from 11 to 15:30, setting up furniture while laundry runs from 16:00 to 18:00, dinner of pasta at 18:30 and then lights out at 20:00. No excuses, this will be our schedule for tomorrow.” Castiel glared at him again before closing the door of the bedroom.

Dean was stunned. What was 20 o’clock? He looked around and saw that at least the oven had a clock. At least they had an oven! Dean tried to ignore his happiness but dammit, he could probably coax Mr. Novak into letting him bake something. He collapsed into the uncomfortable cot topped with cushy blankets. He fell asleep with a small smile. Maybe life was going to get better.

****

Nope. Nope. Nope. It wasn’t better. Novak was right. This was hell. Dean was gasping and choking on the bitter cold air as Novak jogged ahead of him. Dean didn’t like wearing the weird running clothes. He felt strangely warm from them but his face felt frozen. “Dude! I’m dying! Novak? Fuck you!” Dean could barely see the bright blue of Novak’s running jacket in the distance. He scrambled forward to catch up. Once he was near Novak, he shouted, “You’re a killer! This is fucking murder!”

Castiel cursed under his breath. It was 38 degrees this morning, pretty good for January. But he was quickly learning that Dean was a foul mouthed whine and cheese plate. He slowed down enough for the boy to get to his side. “Winchester, if I had my way, I would run that foul language out of you. We are already at the pool. If you were able to keep up, you would’ve heard my tour of the campus.”

“Can’t you do that later? Y’know, when it’s light out?” Dean panted as he managed to keep up with Novak’s jog. Novak didn’t answer and they fell into a silence of heavy breathing as they made their way around the campus back to the cottage. Dean then discovered that smoothies can be poison. But his empty stomach didn’t care and kept it down happily.

Castiel hid his smile at the boy’s reaction to his green smoothie breakfast. It will do wonders for the kid’s body. Castiel didn’t like seeing the signs of malnutrition when he found a shirtless Dean asleep on the cot that morning. The gardener in him saw the sick plant in Dean and was itching to water and tend to it.

Church was an uneventful affair. Dean managed to stay quiet throughout the service and not curse while being introduced to the boys his age. Dean was a bit perplexed seeing the boys fawn over Novak. He didn’t get why they called the man Castiel. He even felt a little jealous when he saw Novak smile and ruffle some of their heads affectionately in greeting. Dean was used to not receiving affection, but this hurt. He stayed quiet and tried to figure out how to get Novak to like him enough to express it.

Three boys caught Dean’s attention. They seemed pretty cool and far more approachable than the rest of the boys. During the coffee hour, Dean learned that they were called Victor, Garth, and Benny. Victor’s parents wanted him to succeed in life and go into the special services or FBI when he’s older. Garth was strange and seemed like a good hearted prankster. Benny was already sporting some 5 o’clock shadow and was there because he didn’t have time for school. Dean shared a brief summary of himself and Garth ended up expanding it further. It unsettled Dean that a stranger knew of his arrest and his dad’s death. But it was nice to get the attention and support for his side of the story for once. Victor and Benny each patted his back telling him he was strong. Garth pulled him into a hug whispering he was the best.

At five minutes to 10 am, Novak appeared asking Dean to come with him. A brief wave to the guys, Dean followed. “I’m glad you met that bunch. They are good boys and will be in a few of your classes. Now, I appreciated your manners at church. I hope you can keep them up once we’re at brunch. You will only have juice and no coffee. I saw you pour yourself a cup of joe.”

Dean blushed as those eyes scorned him yet again. It surprised him by how okay he was to just have juice at the brunch. But his need to act out was starting to come out to the surface. Sitting down at the large banquet table, he was surrounded by teachers and administration. A few were as prim and proper as Novak was while others were wearing track suits or even the chick next to him was wearing a Trek shirt and jeans. “Awesome shirt.”

The red head smiled back, “Thanks, Dean. I got it signed by both Urban and Kelly!” She turned around to point at the signatures. Dean wanted to touch them so badly. And he did.

“Dean! Hands to yourself!” Novak whispered angrily.

“Aw, Cas. He’s just a little magpie!” The redhead pulled Dean into a hug. “An awesome geeky one, if I may say so.”

Dean laughed awkwardly and there was a loud cough coming from both Novak and the blonde lady from across the table who was glaring daggers at Dean. The redhead dropped him like a hot potato and leaned over the table to peck the blonde on the cheek, “Sorry, Babe. Won’t leave you for jailbait.”

Dean had to remember to keep his jaw from dropping. This place was so cool. It also had the no-fun robot next to him. Novak was glaring at the ladies and then at him. “Dean, this is Charlie and Jo. Charlie is the Computer Sciences teacher and Jo teaches earth sciences and biology.”

“I also coach all sports except equestrian and wrestling,” Jo grinned. Dean was truly in love. He wished he got to be under the wing of either lady instead of Novak.

The same lady from last night stood up and told the group to get their food. To Dean’s surprise, Novak placed sausages and two biscuits on Dean’s plate. No word about it, just another stern glare. Charlie and Jo coo’d from behind and in turn received the Novak glare. Once everyone was settled back in, the same guy from the church service led Grace. Finally Dean could chow down on some quality biscuits and sausage.

Castiel was very uncomfortable and the ladies knew it. Charlie, being the snoop she is, knew his web search history of his personal computer. He was gullible at the beginning of their friendship and let her mod his computer. Sure, it had never gave him issues, but being the butt of gay jokes was the cost. After saying Grace, he ate his brunch in silence as he observed Dean’s infatuation with Jo and Charlie. It was good to see that Dean wasn’t homophobic towards lesbians. Once that thought went through Castiel’s head, he blushed hard and hid his face behind his tea. He really should stop getting his hopes up with this stupid crush. He hated how weak he was for falling for a guy the moment they meet.

As people started to leave the brunch, Castiel figured they might as well head out to Lincoln to get Dean’s furniture and necessities. He grabbed Dean’s plate as the boy was excitedly jabbering away with Charlie. Dean didn’t notice but Jo gave him a wink before heading over to talk with her mom and stepfather. He came back to stand behind the dark blonde boy. “It’s time to leave, Dean.”

With a quick hug and goodbye to Charlie, Dean got up and bumped into Novak. “Sorry, sir.”

Castiel dug his nails into his palms. This was stupid. They left the building and got into the old Ford truck. The ride to the mall was quiet. Except for Dean’s constant rambling about how he was certain he could fix the old truck or how cool Jo and Charlie were. Castiel reminded himself to breath and not think about Dean bent over the truck. Dean seemed lost in his own world to notice the occasional glare from Castiel.

Dean did notice. His nerves just kept him chatting and chatting more. By the time they got to the mall, he felt like a dipshit. He hated how he ruined relationships with people. With guys especially. He went silent when they entered the department store. Novak flagged down a worker and asked to look at the futons. Dean followed and tried not to look around so much. Everything was so damn expensive. They were led to the living room section and the saleslady talked a mile a minute about the latest futons. Novak would say something and the lady would giggle like a hyena on meth. Dean didn’t like her.

“Dean, what do you think about this one?” Novak was sitting on what looked like the comfiest looking futon Dean had ever seen. Even with the Novak glare set to high, Dean was sold on the futon with the older man leaning back on it with his legs slightly spread. Unfortunately, so was the saleslady. “Oh, you’re so handsome. I think I can get you $50 off for this model.”

“That wouldn’t be necessary. Dean, come on. Sit,” Castiel patted the space next to him. Dean pouted at him but sat down. The futon was surprisingly great. His aches from their morning jog went away. With a small sigh, he leaned back and took a moment to recuperate. But the grating sound of the lady kept him from nirvana. “Hahaha, it seems like your boy likes it too!”

“He isn’t- I mean, yeah.  He does seem relaxed. Do you have one of these ready to be put on my truck today?” Novak got back up and pulled a reluctant Dean off as well.

“Uh, sure. I’ll call the warehouse to let them know. You looking for anything else today?” She gave him a wink and remained smiling despite Castiel’s frown.

“Yes, he needs four shirts, three pairs of jeans, seven pairs of boxers, seven pairs of socks, boots, running shoes, a dresser, a backpack, a formal enough suit, a small laptop, and um, one of those handheld game things,” Novak recited a mental list. Dean felt his face burn. How was he going to pay for all of that? Was the state going to charge him this with interest once he turned 18? The large department store was starting to get cramped.

As the lady left to get their order figured out, Novak then noticed Dean’s panic. The boy was sweating and looking around nervously. His breath was stuttered. Castiel pulled them back down on the futon. “What’s going on Dean?”

“H-how am I going to pay for all of this? This is too much, too much,” Dean started to rock in his terror. Castiel felt his heart ache for the boy. He slipped an arm around the kid and let Dean rest his head on his shoulder. Castiel didn’t know what was the right thing to say. He looked out ahead of them at the ugly couch across the aisle. The garish lime green and orange zig zag print with brown dots was an eye sore. “Dean, I’m paying. At least we aren’t getting that.”

Dean couldn’t help a chuckle. That couch should be burnt. He took a moment to enjoy the comfort the cold man was giving him. This was a surreal day and he couldn’t quite accept that it will be how his Sunday mornings will be like for the next two years. Feeling like the world wasn’t so close and scary, he mumbled a thank you before getting up.

“Let’s get you some clothes, Dean. You’re well due for a growth spurt,” Novak spoke tersely as usual but Dean noticed a slight blush. Interesting.

****

By the end of the day, the two had cleared out the living room and replaced Castiel’s small couch with the glorious futon and placed the small dresser in the corner for all of Dean’s things. Castiel made sure not to let Dean see the total spent. He had a feeling no one had ever spent more than $1800 on the kid until that day. The cost wasn’t much for Castiel since he got paid decently and never was a spender. It was cute watching the boy shyly run his hands over his new computer and games before going back to folding his new clothes away.

“You will have classes tomorrow. I will be teaching your english class from 13:00 to 16:00. The classes here are taught more like college courses. We do have breaks, but get used to sitting in your seat for a while. If you do well, you can play with your DS. But at night, these will be in my room.” Novak grabbed the bag of electronics and tried not to feel guilty seeing Dean’s pout. Once Castiel closed his door shut, he went about getting the spaghetti ready for dinner. Dean didn’t know what to do so he just grabbed a book and settled on the futon. Both of them enjoyed the first moment of domesticity in recent years.


	4. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **~FINALLY~** This took forever to get to a point were I felt comfortable with. I have been wanting to write a situation where the older character reacts immaturely and with bigotry to the younger more dominant character. Then things are resolved to a degree by the older character submitting to the younger character who is realizing that they are dominant. If the first few drafts of this, either Cas was too awful or Dean was too angry. 
> 
> Enjoy! There's a Dayum Dayum Daaaaayum D/s scene in here along with the side characters being BAMFs and forcing these two stubborn guys to get together. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this [song](http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=qgV2hRoMSNE) 80 times while writing this draft of the chapter. Idk, it's perfect for wanton hole spanking to me for some reason.

 

Dean grew to love the routine of life at Agapé. His classes were interesting. His friends were great. He was feeling proud of himself. He was starting to look like a badass with all of that running and sports. Sammy would call twice a week for a half hour. Everything was good.

Except for when it came to Novak.

Dean didn’t understand the man. One moment he would be smiling at what Dean was saying and the next he would be telling the teen to give him 20. It was starting to really piss him off when he overheard Jo tell Charlie how much Castiel was proud of Dean. He wished the weird man would just tell him.

Something snapped inside of Dean when he walked in on Novak talking to some boy in his classroom after classes. Dean tried to swallow as he watched the Novak wipe away the boy’s tears.

“You’re smart, Ash. You will be great even though you can’t focus on Shakespeare. I will assign you a tutor and they’ll read it to you if you write out a modern version, okay?” Novak smiled reassuringly.

“C-can I write it with robots?” the sniffling boy asked nervously.

“How about androids? I don’t think a robot could convincingly listen to a ghost,” Novak grinned.

“Yeah, that’s true. Okay! Thank you, Cas!”

To Dean’s horror, the boy hugged Novak and Novak hugged back with a pat on the boy’s back. Dean coughed and the boy smiled at him while Novak looked uncomfortable.

“Ey! Dean? I’m Ash! I’m friends with Garth. Nice to meet ya!” Ash held out a hand but quickly picked up Dean wasn’t in the mood to be social. “Okay, then. I am out of here then. Thanks, Cas!”

“Cas?” Dean hissed at Novak once Ash was gone. “What the fuck? Am I just your whipping boy? I don’t get it. You’re nice and cool with everyone else.”

Novak looked stunned at Dean’s harsh words. And looking back, Dean realized he was also a bit aroused. Novak then stood face to face with Dean, “I am the reason why you’re not in a real hell. Show me respect and I will give you respect. Boy.”

Dean glared back at angry blue eyes, “No. I know this is just an act, Boy.”

Novak’s brows went up for a moment before furrowing down. Dean grunted as the older man pinned him to the wall, “Really? You have any idea how hard it is to be perfect for you? To be what you need?”

Dean gasped at how raw Novak sounded. He couldn’t hide his body’s reaction to those heated words, “What I need? Ever fucking thought I needed you to tell me you actually like me? I know you do. I know you want to treat me like any other student of yours. I hate you so fucking much, Novak.”

Novak looked and sounded like a kicked puppy. Dean swallowed nervously. Shit. He actually hurt the man. He licked his lower lip before pressing it against Novak’s. For a second, the world was okay. Then the next second, it became pointless and putrid.

“What on Earth?!” Novak bit out as he pulled away. “No! No, no, no!”

Dean leaned against the wall watching Novak grab his coat and bag. The man glared at him at the doorway, “I will not lose my life because of your stupid urges, boy. Go run on the track and don’t come back to the house until you can barely crawl.”

Dean felt tears well up on his burning face, “P-please. Sir?”

“Now!” Novak barked at the teen. Once Dean ran out of the classroom, Castiel felt the world spin. He was just that man. That awful man who yelled at a young Cas when Castiel tried to kiss him during the movies in 12th grade.

With no one in the building, he slipped down to the linoleum floor and regrouped himself.

“Trouble in Paradise?”

He opened his eyes a few minutes later to see Charlie looking down at him with a frown.

“I don’t think there ever was Paradise. I know there will never be Paradise,” Castiel stood up slowly.

“Whoa, there, Eeyore,” Charlie rubbed Castiel’s back. “He started pulling the moves on you?”

“And I acted like I was Dan...” Castiel mumbled at the ground.

Charlie squawked, “Really?! Really?! Jesus Christ, Castiel! How could you?!”

Castiel flinched as the redhead punched him in the shoulder.

“What did he do this time, babe?” Jo sauntered down the hall with Gabriel.

“He was a homophobic homophobe ass!” Charlie exclaimed with wild hand gestures.

“Dude? Really? How can you do that to your own compadres?” Gabriel arched a brow.

“Explain,” Jo tersely cut in.

Castiel sighed, “Dean and I had an argument and he kissed me. I told him no and ordered him to go run some laps.”

“Bullshit. What did you really do?” Jo narrowed her eyes.

“I-I,” Castiel ran his hand through his hair. “Told him I won’t lose my job because he has a crush on me. Told him to go run until he collapses.”

“Fucking hell, you asshole,” Gabriel muttered. “You got some shit you need to work out like yesterday.”

“Gabe, go check on Dean,” Jo barked over her shoulder before grabbing Castiel’s arm. “And you! You will treat that boy right and like an adult! If that means you fraternize with him, you will do it. We don’t create hatred at Agapé. We kill it.”

Castiel felt his lip waiver as Jo’s words sank in, “O-okay. I will. I just… need a moment to collect myself.”

 

* * *

 

Dean was having difficulty breathing while running, but it made him feel more alive in a sick way.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Benny called out over the low fence that divided the track from the soccer field.

Dean looked around panting hard seeing no one else around. He jogged over to his good friend, “Understatement. I think Novak is a homophobe.”

Benny burst into laughter, “He ain’t. Trust me.”

Dean glared at him, “What? He sucked your dick? How do you know this?”

The taller teen snorted, “Fuck no. He is who all the gays go to for counseling. Still don’t get why he’s such a bastard to you, brother.”

Dean pulled off his t-shirt to wipe off his face, “I wish I knew, too. Walked in on him being Mother Teresa to Ash and then he blew up on me.”

Benny looked at Dean for a silent minute, “Did you try to kiss Mother Teresa?”

Dean blushed all to way to his chest, “What? Ha, why would I do that?”

Benny shrugged, “He liked it, y’know.”

“H-how? Benny, you’re weird sometimes,” Dean shook his head.

“Just Cajun, brother,” Benny shrugged again before looking around once again. “Ah, Gabriel at 4 o’clock.”

The two teens watched the history teacher saunter over sucking on a tootsie pop, “Hey, kids! Ain’t ya suppose to be running, Deano?”

“Don’t feel like it. Are you Novak’s enforcer now?” Dean glared at the blonde man.

Gabriel shook his head, “Nah. Just making sure you didn’t follow the dipshit’s orders. Y’know what would be awesome?”

Dean looked at the weird man suspiciously, “What?”

“If you didn’t listen to Cassie. Turn the tables and then flip them over and pound ‘em. Ya know what I’m saying?” Gabe waggled his eyebrows while walking away backwards. “Get that stick out of his ass. Show him who’s boss. Bend him over your knee. Yadda yadda, toodaloo!”

Benny turned to Dean “Ever thought they put LSD in the water here?”

“I... I have no fucking clue what happened. Did my teacher just tell me I should fuck my other teacher?” Dean paled for a moment.

“Well, do you wanna?” Benny asked.

“Uh, I think,” Dean blushed. “I want him to be nice to me but most of the time I want him to listen to me like he’s my bitch.”

“Brother, you really are a menace to society,” Benny chuckled.

“Shut up,” Dean shoved his friend.

“Hey!” Benny laughed heartily holding Dean’s forehead so the freckled teen couldn’t hit him. The bell rang for study hour in the dorms. “Gotta go. Be brave, brother.”

Dean gave a curt nod as his friend left. He took in a shaky breath. According to his schedule, he was to spend the afternoon in clubs and study hall while Novak oversaw the study hall. He decided to go home. His teenage body was telling him he needed to fuck his hand something fierce.

 

* * *

 

He managed to get to the cottage without anyone noticing. Which was good because all they would see was his boner. Dean locked the door before stripping out of his clothes. Or so he thought. He felt brazen so he opened Novak’s bedroom door to grab the laptop. As the computer turned on, he decided to stay in the bedroom to jerk off.

Being a not so savvy internet user, he typed “Gay Porn” into Google. To his shock, “Gay Porn Bondage” popped up as a previously searched topic. Dean swallowed feeling his dick twitch. He decided to look in the history and see just what Novak was into.

An hour later and getting damn close to his second orgasm, Dean’s mind was absorbing everything on the screen. He couldn’t believe other people would say the things he wanted to say and others would follow. One of the kinks Novak watched a lot of was humiliation. Most were of dark haired men getting spanked. The submissive was begging for it to stop at the beginning but was soon begging for more. Dean bit his lip imagining Novak bent over the bed as Dean made him beg.  

He was too busy watching a blue eyed brunette getting fucked in rope bondage in a fancy office by an older freckled man to hear the front door open.

 

Castiel finished up his duties trying to think up of ways to make things up to Dean. By the end of study hall, he decided he would make a good supper for the boy. He knew they had a steak in the freezer he could thaw by dinner time. Gabe had texted him that Dean was okay an hour ago and was with his friends. Castiel went straight to the cottage lost in his thoughts.

He frowned at how the door opened while he put the door key in. He frowned deeper when he saw Dean’s clothes scattered about. He swallowed hard and felt his ears burn when he saw black boxers lying by his bedroom door. That was cracked open. He heard moans and gasps from laptop speakers as well as slick flicks of a wrist. Castiel’s throat went dry.

He grabbed a glass of water quietly. The sounds coming from his bedroom were too tempting for him. He had to go in and see just what was going on. With bated breath, he used his stealth training and opened the door without notice.

There Dean was. Naked with a full flush watching Executive Decisions and jerking off. Castiel bit his lip trying to stay unnoticed.

“Yeah, bitch. Can’t fuck yourself on me. Hurts doesn’t it?” the deep voice of the porn star came from the speakers. Castiel watching in amazement as Dean repeated the words under his breath with hard strokes.

“It does! Please, sir! Use me! Use me up!” the broken pleading of the other star made Dean arch his hips up with a hiss. Castiel tried to breath but instead let out a breathy moan. Dean bolted up once he saw the man watching him.

“What the fuck! Pervert!” Dean spat out.

“S-sorry!” Castiel looked down at the ground shifting his hips. “Um, want me to cook you a steak? I’m sorry.”

Dean blushed at how Novak’s behavior turned him on. He paused the video and closed the laptop. He took a deep breath before testing the waters, “I want you to cook later, Castiel. You were mean to me today. Come over here.”

Castiel looked up at Dean in shock. The teen never called him by his first name. The older man felt his feet stumble forward.

“Good. Take off your belt and give it to me,” Dean spoke with a nervous air but confident eyes. He felt dizzy for a moment as he watched Novak take off the belt and hand it over with a shaky hand. Dean placed it aside while scooting to the side of the bed with his knees spread. “Come closer.”

Castiel nodded and stood with Dean’s knees holding his legs still. Green eyes darkened up at him as freckled hands tugged Castiel’s pants and briefs down to his mid thighs, “Why were you mean to me earlier but all nice now? Do you know you’re a naughty bitch?”

Castiel gasped as his half hard cock was revealed. Dean looked at him expecting an answer, “Y-yes.”

“Yes? Then say it. Say you’re a naughty bitch,” Dean managed to growl as the taboo surrealism made his balls tingle.

Castiel whined as he felt nothing wrong in the moment of saying, “I’m a naughty bitch. Pl-” He looked away feeling that he really wanted to be punished. His head swam as he got out the rest of the sentence, “Please punish me, sir.”

Dean choked on his sharp inhale. He reached out a hand to hold onto Castiel as he coughed for a moment. Once he was breathing, he looked up at Castiel, “Seriously? We’re going to do this?”

Castiel blushed, “I- uh, would like it. But, um, I could go start up dinner and leave you to it.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing, but I want to do it, Castiel. I really do,” Dean interjected. Castiel gave him a shy smile.

“I like getting spanked and, um, forced to make up for things. I-” He shifted awkwardly. “I like this kind of thing because I feel forgiven at the end.”

“Jesus,” Dean felt something click chemically in his brain. “My lap. Now, bitch.”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel tried to slip his pants down but Dean caught him.

“Over my knee,” Dean spoke softly with a questioning look.

Castiel nodded with a small smile before getting up on the bed with his ass up over Dean’s lap. He panted softly at the sensitivity shooting through his as Dean’s left hand explored the skin of his ass.

“Thank me after every hit, bitch” was the only warning he got.

“Thank you, sir!” Castiel cried out as he felt his right cheek sting. “Thank you!”

Dean was shocked by how it stung to spank someone, but he figured out how to hit without irritation by the tenth slap. Castiel was a gorgeous, writhing mess mumbling ‘Thank you’s and other jumbled phrases. Dean blushed as he noticed the man rubbing his cock against Dean’s thigh leaving a little trail of precum.

“You want to get off, bitch?” Dean asked with a slap.

“Yes! Thank you, sir,” Castiel moaned with closed eyes.

“B-” Dean coughed to try to hide his nerves, “Beg me to spank your hole.”

Castiel’s eyes shot open with a loud moan, “Oh, God! Sir! Please spank my hole! Please, sir!”

Dean bit his lip as he felt Castiel’s rim spasms against the flat of his fingers, “I’m not convinced, my naughty bitch. Why should I?”

“So it burns when you fuck my wet hole! Spank iiit!” Castiel keened while arching his ass. “I-I’ll even hold it open for you, sir!”

Dean curled forward with a broken moan against Castiel’s covered shoulder blade, “C-coming!” The man slipped a hand around the teen’s cock and pumped it with a loose hold. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s ass as he came on the lightly tanned skin of Castiel’s stomach where the white dress shirt rode up.

“Please may I come from more spanking, sir?” Castiel blushed once he felt Dean’s breath even out against his shoulder. Dean groaned against him. The hand on his ass left and came back with a smart sting to his hole. He wiggled a little to get his hands behind him to hold his cheeks wide for Dean’s aim to be more precise.

“Fuck. Cas, you are something,” Dean watched in awe as the man assisted him in such a filthy, needy way. “If you’re like this every time, you’re gonna be my perfect bitch.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, I want that. Going to be perfect, sir. Going to be what you need,” Castiel mewled as the slaps sent him over the edge. Dean’s hand that wasn’t delivering the blows drawing out the orgasm combed through Castiel’s hair gently.

“Ah! Please, that’s enough,” Castiel winced as the touches became too much. Dean promptly stopped and pulled Castiel towards the middle of the bed with him.

“That was fucking awesome,” Dean mumbled tiredly.

“Mhmm,” Castiel pulled him even closer. “Mmm, may I please undress and cuddle before making us dinner, sir.”

Dean blushed at how different Castiel was without that weird hard facade. He gave a small nod and helped Castiel unbutton his shirt. Once they were mutually naked, their legs intertwined along with their fingers in a happy medium.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was the first to wake up. His ass was pleasantly sore and he liked how Dean’s hand came to rest on it in their sleep. He looked at the sleeping boy as a laundry list of important things rushed into his head. They needed to talk a lot of things out now. He swallowed nervously and slipped away from the warm body. He grabbed his pj pants from his wardrobe before going into the kitchen to cook.

Dean slowly came to from the smells of food and a growling stomach. He started to remember what happened and so did his dick. He fumbled around to turn on the light and saw evidence of Castiel’s orgasm on the coverlet. Dean traced the stain with his fingers before getting up to put something on. Feeling daring, he looked through Castiel’s wardrobe for something to wear. He found an old green t-shirt with a blue collar that was large enough to cover him fully. He was about to close the drawer when he saw a white box that had been partially covered with the t-shirt. He couldn’t help but pull it out to see what was inside. He blushed at the sight of a plug, some clips, a small black bracelet, a realistic dildo, and a textured vibrator.

“Hey, Dean. Supper is rea- Oh,” Castiel opened the door to see Dean nervously try to put the toys back in the box. “That’s okay, Dean. Put it all on the top of the wardrobe. I, um, would like you to use it all on me anyways. But, uh, I’ve got steak and rice ready.”

Dean blushed as he watched the pj pants reveal his nail marks with each sway of those hips. He put the box down and joined Castiel at the table. They ate in silence as their hunger was sated.

“Um, Castiel?” Dean piped up while busing their plates.

“Yes?” Castiel looked up from the sink.

“Could we, um, watch the new South Park episode? Garth and Victor were talking about how funny it was,” Dean held his breath hoping things would go back to the way they used to be.

“Online?” Cas tilted his head. Dean nodded once. “Yeah, let’s shower and watch it before bed? I, I would like it if we shared my bed tonight. What we did was pretty big today and that would comfort me a lot. I, uh, I got PTSD from the war. So emotions get weird for me.”

Dean had heard rumors. He figured Castiel was just some uptight military guy who never saw action or something. But that flicker of what his dad’s eyes looked like made him set down the glass he was drying and wrap his arms around Castiel’s waist. “I’m okay with that. Wh-what was it like?”

Castiel startled a little as Dean held him but it made telling the truth easy, “I was in Afghanistan for eight years. Then one night the insurgents blasted my base with anti-aircraft missiles. I was the only one. Now I’m here.”

“Whoa,” Dean’s mind raced trying to imagine Castiel living a life like that. He held the man tighter. “I’ll finish the dishes. You take a shower first.”

“But-” Castiel tried to object but he felt Dean breath against his neck.

“Now, my bitch,” Dean purred.

Castiel sighed and headed towards the bathroom, “We also need to talk about when and where you can call me bitch, sir.”

Dean laughed and resumed Castiel’s dish cleaning, “Don’t use up all of the hot water!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on [Tumblr](mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com). Please give me prompts and things... also, I'm §. ;'3


End file.
